


Domesticated Bliss

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Ryo finally move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_Doki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Doki/gifts).



“Ryo, the bedroom was going to be painted green right? Where’s the paint we bought?” I yelled to the kitchen where I could hear my partner unpacking all the boxes that were stacked against the walls.

“The dusty sage goes on the walls and the ecru goes on the trim Dee.” He yelled back to me and I dubiously looked at all the cans.

“So green on the walls and white on the trim right?” I shook my head at the fancy color names on the labels.

I had to chuckle when Ryo stomped into the bedroom. He was wearing a blue apron and looked so freaking domestic I wanted to take him on the kitchen table wearing nothing BUT the apron.

“Dee, the colors are dusty sage and ecru. Get it right.” He frowned at me with his hands on his hips. So cute I wanted to tackle him to the floor.

“What color is mauve?” I asked smugly.

“Not that I picked mauve to go on anything so I have no idea why you’re asking but it’s a kind of reddish purple.” Ryo should be used to my odd questions by now and ought to be a bit more suspicious.

“You are so gay…” this was a debate we had all the time. Ryo still protested that he wasn’t a card carrying fairy.

“What? Have you been in the paint fumes too long?” His arms crossed over his chest and Ryo gave me his best glare. It did not intimidate me at all.

“Standard question to a guy. If he knows what color mauve is he’s gay.” I had to bite my lip to keep from chuckling at the look on his face.

“What does me knowing the color wheel have anything to do with my sexual preferences? Really Dee that is absurd.” It was so much fun to tease my partner. He’s sexy when he’s angry.

“Well there’s one other way to tell for sure.” Take the bait Ryo...heh.

“Ok how do you tell?” I edged closer to him until we were nearly chest to chest.

I leaned in and with just a scant inch between our lips I whispered. “Like this babe.”

I could feel Ryo tremble slightly as I gently claimed his mouth. Nothing destroyed my partner quicker than tenderness. Softly I explored the contours of his lips and nudged them apart with my tongue. My libido was screaming at me to pin him to the wall but for once I ignored it. I slid inside that warmth and thoroughly explored the sweetness that is Ryo. He tasted slightly of the cinnamon toothpaste he’d used a few hours ago. His arms wound around my neck and his fingers threaded their way through my hair. Ryo loved touching my hair and I’d grown it out a little just for him. Plus having it longer than regulation drove the chief nuts.

Ryo moaned into my mouth when I slid my leg between his and nudged him with my knee. He pulled back a little and I took the opportunity to nip at his jaw and lick that patch of skin right under his ear that drove him nuts. I knew Ryo’s body like no one else ever had and was not above exploiting every inch of it. The apron that I’d thought looked so sexy before was now in the way. I untied the back and pulled it over his head then turned my attention back to the soft skin of his throat.

“Dee…stop. Not here. Let’s go over to the bed.” He tried to push me away so I grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head.

The bed was covered with a plastic tarp so I thought right here would work just fine. Ryo was such a purist at times. Bed for sex, table for eating, shower for getting clean. I made it my life’s work to teach him differently. I even got him to do it with me once on the chief’s desk one night when we’d stayed late working on a case. Ryo had turned bright red every time he’d gone into that office for a month. So yeah, here was good.

“Just relax baby and Dee will take good care of you.” Before he could protest more I had his shirt unbuttoned one handed and was kissing my way down his throat. I bit lightly on the curve of his shoulder and was rewarded by another breathy moan.

Ryo struggled against my grip and I let him go. He wouldn’t fight me anymore and was mine for the taking. My hand stroked down his body and I cupped the heat between his legs. I ran my thumb along the seam of his jeans and once more fused my mouth to his. I drank in every gasp, whimper and moan as I pressed down with the heel of my hand. There was nothing sweeter than his total surrender as he ground his hips against me trapping my hand between us. There was just enough room to unbutton his jeans and slide my fingers inside. He was warm and rapidly getting hard. I grasped him and gently squeezed. Ryo’s head tilted back and his eyes fluttered closed.

“God Dee… wait. Just wait a minute.” My partner’s hands rested on my shoulders and he tried to get a little breathing room between us. His surrender, it seemed, was a little premature. I didn’t feel like waiting and wanted to taste the flesh under my stroking hand.

I slowly removed my hand from the tight confines of Ryo’s jeans and grabbed the waistband and pulled. I knelt as I tugged downward and then lifted each of his legs so he stepped out of his pants and boxers. I ran my hands up his legs and he shuddered as I caressed his inner thighs. My lips followed the trail my hands had mapped out and once more Ryo gasped and panted as he tried to maintain some kind of control. That would never do. When I was finished I’d be surprised if Ryo could even walk let alone stand up. I nipped the skin at the top of his leg and ran my tongue down the crease where thigh met groin. Ryo’s fingers dug into my shoulders as I nuzzled his balls. Ah now the fun begins… time to make my poor partner a quivering mess.

I looked up at my lover and grinned. “Tell me what you want me to do babe.” It gave me a thrill to hear Ryo ask for what he desperately wanted.

“Dee… just do it. Please.” Not good enough so time to up the ante. I placed my hand on Ryo’s cock and pumped. My partner sucked in a lung full of air and thrust his hips into the tight channel created by my fist. I gripped him firmly enough to be just shy of hurting.

“Do what babe?” I asked innocently. This was such fun.

“God Dee just…ah…ah…suck me.” There I made him say it but it was still not good enough.

I slowly licked the head of his dick and placed a kiss right on the tip. Then I looked back up at him again. Ryo was squirming and panting even though I’d barely touched him.

“Suck what lover? Tell Dee what you want him to do.” Ryo groaned in frustration and I merely winked at him. This was taking entirely too long. I was hard enough to pound nails with my cock and wanted to get to the main event. My partner came first though…literally. I wanted Ryo all but limp in my arms when I took him. I resumed my leisurely exploration of his shaft with my lips.

“Dee I swear… ah god… that I’m going to kill you one of these days. Suck me… suck my dick. Make me come, I need to come. Please!” I swear I could feel the heat of his blush all the way down here. Ryo hated to talk dirty yet I made him do it all the time. Go me!

“You got it baby. Hold on tight.” Ryo gasped as I held the base of his cock and took him all the way in. Much to my partner’s delight I have a non-existent gag reflex. I smugly listened to every gasping moan as I bobbed my head over his erection.

Up and down I worked him and let the excess moisture from my mouth drip onto my fingers still curled around the base of his cock. As Ryo kneaded my scalp and tugged lightly on my hair I brushed the line of skin under his balls with my thumb. That spot was particularly sensitive and Ryo showed his appreciation by moaning my name. He had not completely succumbed yet though and I wanted to see him lose control. One hand pumped Ryo’s erection in counterpoint to my sucking while the other one, fingers wet with saliva, lightly touched the puckered skin surrounding the opening to his body. A place I intended to thoroughly plunder as soon as Ryo came.

He gasped as I slid two fingers slowly into his tight sheath. Even after all this time Ryo still initially tensed up and it was better to distract him a bit first. So at that moment I took him all the way in I was rewarded by a sharp tug on my hair. I forgave him because my partner was thoroughly, totally sinking into the sensations of my mouth on him and my fingers inside him. I curled them a little and Ryo moaned loudly. Ah that was the spot… so I did it again. His head thumped against the wall and his one hand on my shoulder dug in. It was almost as if he was trying to push me away. There was no where he could escape to though. I had him trapped and did not intend to let him get away. I raised my head and licked the head of his cock and trailed my tongue to where my fingers were working to prepare Ryo for the main event.

“Lift your leg babe. Let me see all of you.” He hesitated just a bit then raised his leg to rest on my shoulder. He gripped the wall behind him as I suckled his balls and rolled that soft sac around in my mouth. I made sure he was nice and wet as my tongue circled his opening before I added a third finger. Initially I was not going to let him come first but he was moaning so prettily and it made me want to swallow him whole. My lips traced his hard shaft then I took the tip of his cock in my mouth and sucked. Ryo lost it at that point. He let go and began to thrust as I stroked that spot deep inside. It was ok though I was used to taking him all the way in and I let him fuck my mouth.

“Dee… oh god… Dee. There right there. Yes…Yes. Oh…ah yeah like that. I can’t… I’m going to…” Those words were music to my ears and I really did not need the warning because I knew he was close. A moment later he shouted my name and pulsed deep into my throat and I greedily drank every last drop.

Ryo appreciated a warning though because he really did not like the taste and would only swallow on rare occasions. I didn’t mind at all because just getting him to give me head was a sweet victory and he did it so methodically it made my toes curl to even think about it. He got the cutest wrinkle between his eyes as he gave me a blow job. As if it was taking all his concentration to make sure it was perfect. He would pull back at the last moment and finish me with his hands. It turned him on, even though he would not admit it, to have me lick his fingers clean afterward. But that is not how I wanted this little encounter to end as tempting as it might be.

Ryo was gasping for air as I slowly stood up. He’d lowered his leg just before and I knew he was feeling a bit awkward leaning against the wall naked from the waist down.

“Dee that was… was just… I…I need to get back to the kitchen I have more boxes to unpack.” He was sounding more than a bit dazed. I give one hell of a blow job and Ryo’s brain had yet to reengage.

I grabbed his hand and placed it against the tented front of my cut off sweatpants. This time I groaned as his hand curled around the heat Ryo found there. I loved how cuddly my partner was after he came. He was also very pliable and it was time to put step two into action. I smiled as Ryo nuzzled my neck as he gave me quite the eye crossing hand job. But I wanted to be in him not jerked off by him.

“Do something for me babe?” I asked right before I grit my teeth… did I mention Ryo had very talented hands?

There was no suspicion at all in Ryo’s guileless dark eyes as he looked at me. Really he should have known better. I grabbed his wrist and regretfully pulled his hand from my pants.

“What do you want Dee?” He licked my neck, knowing that drove me crazy.

“Assume the position Ryo.” I said in my best street cop voice.

“What?” He was obviously startled by the authority in my command. He ought to be used to my games by now…heh.

“Turn around, hands flat on the wall and spread em Ryo. Or do I have to get my cuffs?” Now would he play along?

I felt my cock twitch in appreciation as Ryo grinned and did as I ordered. His bare ass peeking out from under the hem of his shirt still glistened with my recent attentions. My partner’s next words nearly thrilled me into coming right there.

“Aren’t you going to read me my rights?” Ryo’s breathing sped up as I pressed against him and whispered in his ear.

“You have the right to moan as loud as you want. You have the right to take it like a man as I fuck you hard. Finally you have the right to scream my name as I make you come for a second time.” He shuddered as I bit him on the neck and soothed the sting away with my tongue. “Don’t move or I will get the cuffs.”

Ryo shook his head and I stepped away. My sweat pants hit the floor and I dug around in the tarp covered nightstand drawer for the lube. I returned triumphantly and true to his word Ryo had not moved. I had to stand there and admire the view for a few moments. My partner was practically panting in anticipation and my dick was urging me to get on with it. I hissed a bit at the cool gel as I coated my aching cock. Ryo shuddered as I ran my hands over his firm butt.

“Are you ready for me baby?” I nipped at his neck and when Ryo nodded. Needing no further incentive I parted his cheeks and slid slowly inside. I didn’t stop still my balls touched the curve of his ass.

Ryo’s groans as I entered him were intoxicating and I just stood there savoring the moment. Gripped by his tight channel I felt truly privileged to have been the only one to ever have had the honor of being in this position.

“Move Dee, please! Fuck me…hard.” Just the thing I wanted to hear. I was not about to disappoint my lover and we both groaned loudly as I pulled out only to slam back into that welcoming heat.

True to my word, I fucked him hard there against the wall. I wrapped one arm around his waist while the other found his dick and was making sure it was part of the action too. Ryo was getting hard again and the sound of my damp skin slapping against his was a hell of a turn on. Neither of us were going to last very long at this rate. My partner’s little gasping grunts as I pounded into him only enflamed me more. Let’s just say my aim was really good and not just with my pistol. I’m surprised the people in the next apartment did not hear Ryo’s cries as he came for a second time. As I predicted he hollered my name as I felt him erupt against my hand.

I didn’t last much longer. A couple more good hard thrusts and I came so hard I literally saw stars. God, can it get any better than this? I panted for air as I rested my head on his shoulder. Finally, I reluctantly pulled out of my lover and he turned in my arms, watching me with rapt attention as I licked my hand clean. If he had not already come twice, that might have gotten him in the mood again. As it was my Ryo was looking a bit dazed. I felt energized and like I could take on the world.

I leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Our tongues tangled for a while before Ryo slumped against the wall and took a deep breath. He looked so gorgeous and he was mine all mine.

“Love you baby.” And I did too. With all my heart. His reply though was a bit confusing. Dee looked right at me and replied.

“Frying pan…”

I looked back at him like he’d lost his mind. I didn’t think a good hard quickie would short circuit his brain.

“What?” My incredulous look must have registered in his sex befuddled brain.

Ryo laughed a bit and I waited for an explanation.

“I was looking for my frying pan so I could make dinner. That’s what I was doing before you called me in here. Do you know what box it’s in?” Ok at least that made sense.

“Yeah it’s in the one marked winter coats.” Now it was Ryo’s turn to look perplexed.

“I’m not even going to ask. Thanks Dee. Now finish the painting so we can actually sleep in the bedroom tonight.” He turned to make his way back into the kitchen and I did not have the heart to tell him he was still naked from the waist down. I just enjoyed the view.

“Yes dear.” I replied and grinned sweetly. It was a sickening saccharine tone that he hated. Ryo frowned at me and I made shooing motions with my hands. My partner shook his head and rolled his eyes before heading off to finish unpacking the kitchen.

I pulled my pants back on and looked around the room. Ok walls green, trim white. Got it. I opened the right can and poured the contents into the roller pan. As I picked up the paint roller I could not resist whistling as I applied the first coat. My life was wonderful and I was so fricking content it should have been a crime.


End file.
